


Oops! we're married

by Megs717



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bottling Up Feelings, Bottom Harry, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, harry loves Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs717/pseuds/Megs717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to Vegas for Louis bachelor party.</p><p>He wakes up married to Harry</p><p>Eleanor makes him choose between her and Harry. </p><p>Who will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic so please bare with me :)
> 
> for those of you who have read my other fic [Muke] I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, it's been hectic, i had my final exams then i went on holiday and on Friday i graduated from college :D  
> I'm also suffering for writers block, once inspiration hits I'll get back to it.
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoy this fic, not sure how long it will be I'm kind of writing it as I go along.

Louis and the lads were sitting at Heathrow airport trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, as not to get spotted by any fans. They were on their way to Las Vegas for Louis bachelor party, Niall’s idea he had stated ‘You only get married once so you might as well do it properly by having the bachelor party in Vegas.’  
So here they are at 6am waiting for their flight. People couldn’t really believe he was getting married, and in ten days no less. When he and Eleanor announced their engagement people were shocked to say the least, some thinking them too young to get married and others thinking it’s all fake and a modest stunt. But Louis genuinely loves her; she may have started out as stunt to distract people from his and Harry’s bromance. But that’s all it ever was a bromance, him and Harry are best friends, he’s even Louis best man for goodness sake. 

They did go through a sexuality identification during the x factor and had sex once, which resulted in Harry coming to the realisation that he is in fact gay and Louis realising he is bi. It was difficult in the beginning having to tone down their friendship and Louis being told he has to date Eleanor, while Harry having to be portrayed as a womaniser. All the women he has been linked to know the truth and he’s made really good friends through it.

“Flight BA1145 to McCarran International Airport, will now be boarding.”

‘Alright lads lets go’ Louis says as he stands up and slings his carryon over his shoulder. They all board and Harry immediately falls sleep, while Niall and Liam start watching one of the in flight movies, Louis texts El telling her their flight is about to leave, and she texts back to behave with a winking face emoji. He also texts Zayn who is in LA, he’ll be meeting them in Vegas. Once he’s done he puts his earphones in and puts his music on shuffle before closing his eyes.

\---

They get to the Bellagio Hotel they booked the penthouse for themselves so they could all be in the same place instead of each having their own suite. ‘okay lads its 12pm we have ten hours before we hit the strip so, get some rest cause tonight it gonna be fucking intense’ Louis says as he heads to his room. They all laze around the room and at 7pm Harry tells them all to get dressed because they have a dinner reservation at 8pm. It’s no surprise that Harry is Louis best man, so he planned the three days they were there down to the last minute. 

\---

Louis wakes up the next morning feeling like death, his eyes are still closed but it is still too bright for him. He groans and rolls away from where he thinks the light it coming from, and comes into contact with a body and his whole body immediately goes frigid. Oh fuck did he get so smashed that he cheated on his fiancée? He slowly opens his eyes and his met with a mass of curly hair and a tattooed arm, he lets out a huge sigh of relief when he realises it’s just Harry. He gets up to take a piss, once he’s done and washing his hands does he notice the silver band on his left hand ring finger. ‘What the fuck’ he stares at the ring for a good ten minutes before he hears Harry groaning in the bedroom.  
He storms back into the bedroom, yelling ‘fucking hell Harry you’re the worst best man in the world, firstly you get me black out drunk and then I end up married, Harry, fucking married to someone who isn’t my fiancée. Oh fuck, Eleanor is going to kill me’ he says defeated sitting at the foot of the bed with his hand in his hands. ‘What do you mean married?’ Harry asks dumbfounded. Louis waves his left hand in Harry’s face, ‘I wasn’t wearing this at the beginning of the night Harold!’ Harry reaches out for Louis hand with his left but stops mid way, shocked seeing an identical ring on his left ring finger.  
‘Fucking hell’ he breathes out. Louis is staring at Harry’s hand with a look on his face like he’s either going to pass out, cry or hit something. ‘You…I…We…No no no’ Louis shaking his head. ‘Maybe it’s just a prank the other lads are pulling on us’ Harry suggests. ‘I’m going to fucking kill them’ Louis grumbles, getting up off the bed and storming out the room in search of the other boys. He grabs three water bottles and proceeds to each of their rooms, empties a bottle on each boys saying, ‘living room NOW!’

Once there are all in the living room Louis begins, ‘ha-ha very funny whoever thought that this prank would be funny is sorely mistaken’ ‘What are you taking about Lou?’ Liam asks looking extremely confused. ‘Stop taking the piss Liam, one of you guys thought it would be funny to put rings on Harry and I and let us wake up thinking we got married’ Louis is practically fuming. ‘We didn’t do this Lou it’s not a prank’ Zayn says. Louis goes pale while Harry looks like he might throw up. 

‘Let’s look around yeah, go through the clothes we wore yesterday, if there’s no marriage certificate then obviously you guys aren’t married’ Liam suggests. They all get up to look around, searching jean pockets and jacket pockets. ‘There’s nothing in my pockets’ Niall says while walking from his room back into the lounge, ‘Mine neither,’ Liam says. ‘Yeah mine are empty too’ Zayn adds. ‘Okay well mine we also empty. Haz how about yours?’ Louis asks. Harry comes out looking very pale and like he might be sick. He put a paper down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Louis reaches over reading it;

Marriage Certificate of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Tomlinson nee Styles.

‘How can this be happening, I’m supposed to be marrying Eleanor in eight days, this can’t be happening’ Louis shaking his head and pulling at his hair. ‘Well this article says that you can get an annulment within 24 hours’ Liam reads from his phone, ‘Oh thank fuck’ Louis says sounding relieved.  
‘Wait wait, it says only if the marriage wasn’t consummated’ ‘Well obviously we didn’t have sex’ Louis states. ‘Um actually Lou’ Harry says with a slight blush, ‘What?’ Louis says giving Harry a look. ‘We did have sex,’ Harry replies moving around on the couch and wincing at the movement for emphasis. ‘I also found a used condom in the bin’ Harry adds. Louis lets out a chocked sob, burying his face in his hands.  
‘Lou it’s going to be fine, we’ll fly back to England find a lawyer and get this all resolved before your wedding’ Liam says putting an arm around Louis. Louis nods not taking his hands off his face. ‘Okay lads pack up your stuff we’re leaving as soon as everyone is ready.’ They all go back to their rooms silently and start packing.  
There’s a knock on Louis’ door when he’s just zipping up his bag. Harry comes in, ‘Lou I’m…’ ‘Leave it Harry I don’t care’ he puts his bag on his shoulder and walks passed Harry without a second glance. Harry sits down on the end of the bed wiping away the tears that have begun to form. He has always been secretly in love with Louis, he thinks even from the moment he met him in the bathroom before he realised he was gay. He would secretly day dream about how it would be if he was the one Louis loved, the one he was going to marry. And this was certainly not how he imagined it would be. He takes a deep breath, gets up and meets the rest of the lads in the lounge. 

‘I spoke to the airport and they have a private plane lined up for us to take back to London in an hour, so we better leave now’ Liam says picking up his bag and walking to the door. ‘Hey Lou you know I want to be there for you, but I already have the studio time booked and all’ Zayn says with a concerned tone to his voice. ‘It’s okay I understand’ Louis adds with a small sad smile. They all head out the hotel and catch the awaiting car for them to the airport. They bid Zayn farewell as he’s catching a flight back to LA.  
Louis ignores all the boys on the flight back home, opting to stare out the window with his earphones in. Harry is utterly miserable covering his entire body with a blanket and silently crying himself to sleep. 

\---

‘Right so Louis, Harry I’ve gone over every possible thing and I’m afraid I have some bad news’ the lawyer announces. Its six days before the wedding and Louis hasn’t told Eleanor what happened in Vegas hoping the lawyer Liam found can resolve this issue before the wedding. 

‘What do you mean bad news?’ Louis asks voice rising slightly. ‘Well it seems that the marriage is legal, and seeing as the two of you have already consummated it, it makes it even more official. I cannot grant you an annulment. You two can only file for a divorce, which can only be done after a minimum of six months of marriage.’  
‘No this can’t be right there has to be another way; I’m supposed to be getting married in six fucking days! You have to find some sort of loophole’ Louis says standing up from his seat and banging his hands down on the table, there is no way he’s staying married to Harry, he just can’t. ‘I’m truly sorry Mr. Tomlinson but I’ve done everything I can, there is just no way out of this, you will just have to postpone your wedding for six month until you and Mr. Styles can get a divorce’ 

‘Lou I’m so sorry’ Harry says once they’ve left the lawyers office and are in the car on the way back to their houses. ‘This is all your fault, you planned this didn’t you.’ Louis snarls at Harry. ‘No I swear I…’ ‘You’ve always been in love with me’ Harry looks absolutely shocked at Louis statement. ‘I’ve always known you’re shit at hiding things Harry. You did this on purpose; you knew I’d never be with you so want do you do? You get me shitfaced drunk marry me and then get me to have sex with you all as a ploy so I’d be ‘yours’, you’re a sick fuck Harry Styles’ Louis says with so much disgust in his voice. Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing how Louis can honestly think he’d do all this just so he could be with Louis. He realises he’s crying wiping his tears just as the car stops in front of his house, ‘I can’t believe you think I’d do all this just to be with you, you’re my best friend and your happiness means more to me than my own, so fuck you Louis. If you can honestly think I’d do this to you then you’re not the person I thought you were. We are no longer friends, fuck you. I don’t ever want to see your face again, in six months you’ll get my signature on the divorce papers and that will also be the official ending this friendship’ harry is practically fuming once he’s done, he doesn’t spare Louis a glance or wait for him to reply he just gets out the car slamming the door shut. The minute he’s in his house he breaks down, crying on the passage floor. 

\---

Louis hasn’t been able to process anything Harry said by the time the car pulls up in front of his house. He took a deep breath and got out the car heading to the front door. Once he was inside he started getting really nervous and started breaking out in a sweat. ‘Louis? Louis… Hey I’ve been calling your name for about two minutes you were completely zoned out’ Eleanor chuckled giving Louis a kiss. ‘Oh uh sorry’ he replies distractedly. ‘Hey is something wrong?’  
‘Let’s go sit down’ he leads her to the lounge and taking a seat on the couch. ‘Something happened while we were in Vegas’ Louis says while looking at his arms, he can’t look at Eleanor. ‘What happened, Louis? Did the lads take you to a strip club? It’s okay as long as you didn’t do anything’.  
‘No we didn’t it’s something worse’ he barely whispers out. ‘Worse? Worse how Louis, did you fuck one of those strippers? Marry one of them?’ she sarcastically chuckles out.  
‘We all got really drunk and we didn’t know what we were doing it was a mistake, El I swear!’ he says pleadingly. ‘What. Did. You. Do?’ She moves on the couch to face him. ‘Harry and I got married’ he mumbles. ‘What? Louder for fucks sakes Louis!’ 

‘Harry and I got married’ he says loud enough this time for her to hear. He finally looks at her and it’s a huge mistake, she has anger and betrayal written all over her face. ‘I can’t fucking believe you! We are supposed to be getting married in six days, SIX DAYS! How could you do something so stupid and reckless?’ She stands up from the couch shaking her head. ‘I didn’t mean to, we were all really drunk, I don’t remember any of it.’ 

‘It had to be Harry didn’t it’ she says through a sigh. ‘What do you mean? It’d not like I went to Vegas intending to marry him’ Louis runs his hands over his face. ‘You know he’s in love with you right? I’ve known since we first met, I always had an inkling that you might actually have feelings for him too’ she said honestly. ‘No, you know I don’t, I have only ever loved you, and I don’t have feelings for Harry’ Louis pleaded. ‘I’ve always felt like I had to compete with him for your attention. Have you even tried to get out of this marriage? 

‘Of course I have, we contacted the lawyers straight away’, ‘And?’ ‘We will only be able to file for divorce in six months’ he replies dejectedly. Eleanor looks at him with eyes full of anger with slowly fades to sadness. ‘I love you Louis, even after all this, if you truly love me, you’ll go upstairs pack a bag and move in with Harry’ ‘No El, I don’t ever what to see him again, I hate him, this is all his fault, he ruined our wedding, our happy ever after’ he said angrily. ‘This isn’t just his fault Louis, you agreed to marry him, drunk or not. Someone who claims to have never had feelings for someone doesn’t marry that person. Even when you’re drunk you’re still subconsciously aware. You may not know right now that you have feelings for him, but in time you might. So during these six months you need to figure out who it is you truly want. If it’s me, then we will still get married.  
‘I don’t want to do this’ Louis pleads. ‘Do it for me, for us’ she takes his hand rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. ‘Do you promise and after these six months when I come back you’ll still marry me?’ ‘Yes I promise’ she kisses his cheek, ‘now go on and pack, I’ll see you in six months’ she turns around and walks towards the front door grabbing her purse and car keys, she glances back at Louis once before walking out the door. 

\--- 

Harry doesn’t know how long he was on the floor crying. He only moves when he hears his landline ringing. Sighing he gets up to answer it ‘Harry, darling you’re home how was Vegas dear?’ Great it’s his mum. ‘It was great mum’ he tries to put on a cheery voice. ‘Is everything alright? You sound like you’ve been crying’ curse his mother to see or rather hear right through him. ‘No mum it’s not’ he chokes out. ‘Harry dear what happened?’ 

‘It wasn’t supposed to happen, I didn’t mean for it to happen.’ ‘Honey slow down, take a deep breath. There you go now start from the beginning’ Anne says in her soothing mother voice. ‘We all went out and we ended up having way too much to drink and Lou and I got married’ he heard his mothers sharp intake of breathe. ‘Oh Harry, you do realise how irresponsible that was?’ she sounds so disappointed. ‘I didn’t mean for it to happen mum, I swear and now Lou hates me’ Harry begins crying all over again. ‘He doesn’t hate you Harry, you’re his best friend, he’s just very upset, give him time. 

‘You didn’t hear the things he said to me, the things I said. I don’t think we’re friends anymore’ Harry says in a small voice. ‘You’re both upset and send some things in the heat of the moment, just give him some time too cool off, and when he’s cooled down you apologise for whatever you said.’ Anne tells him. ‘I will mum..’ he’s interrupted by the door bell ringing. ‘Someone’s at the door mum I’ve got to go’ ‘Okay dear, I love you’ Anne says. ‘Love you too’  
Harry puts down the phone and goes to answer the door, what he finds once he has opened it, is not at all what he expected. Louis stands there looking dejected with a carry bag over his shoulder. He pushes past Harry without a word. He puts his bag down in the lounge and finally turns to look at Harry. ‘So Eleanor knows and she told me if we are to still get married I have to stay here with you for these next six months, because she has this insane notion that I secretly have feeling for you too.’ Louis scoffs ‘which is fucking ridiculous, but here I am’

Harry doesn’t have the energy to fight with Louis ‘Okay, you know where the guestroom is’ Harry says with a sigh turning away and walking up the stairs to his room. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive these next six months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month one of Louis and Harry stuck reluctantly living together

MONTH ONE  
The next day Harry goes down to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He startles himself when he sees Louis sitting at the kitchen counter drinking tea. Louis looks up when he hears Harry he hardly spares him a glance before getting up with his cup and leaving the kitchen. Harry lets out a sigh and goes about making breakfast. He was planning on being spiteful and only making for himself but alas spitefulness just isn’t in his nature.  
Once he’s done with the simple fry up he goes upstairs to find Louis. The guest bedroom door is closed so he knocks and calls through the door “I um, I made breakfast” he waits for a reply “I don’t want anything you made, you probably spat in it or poisoned it” he hears a brash voice say through the door. “Not everyone is as childish as you, but I don’t care fucking starve then.” Harry calls through the door before heading back to the kitchen cursing Louis under his breath “wanker, asshole, dickhead” he makes himself a plate and sits at the table. 

He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to get through six months living in a house with Louis who clearly hates his guts. Maybe he should go on holiday, leave Louis here by himself; he didn’t make some pact with Eleanor, why should he suffer the wrath of an angry Louis. Harry is fuming he doesn’t realise he’s holding the tea cup until he slams in down on the table, broken pieces of porcelain slicing his hand. “FUCK” he screams more at the situation than the pain in his hand. He walks over to the kitchen putting his hand under the running tap water. The cut looks pretty deep he’s certain it needs stitches. He can’t exactly drive himself to the A&E. He calls Niall who forgot to mention that he’s gone home to visit his family. He then calls Liam who too is busy, which only leaves Louis. Jip he’s for sure bleeding to death. He puts off the inevitable for a few minutes before he notices he’s bleeding all over the kitchen counter and floor, grabs a dish towel and walks to Louis room.

He talks a deep breath and knocks, when he hears an annoyed “What” he answers, “uh I cut my hand and I need stitches and I can’t drive myself with one hand and the other lads are all busy” he sighs “could you please drive me to the hospital?” He hears a dramatic sigh some shuffling before Louis opens the door dressed in sweats and an ADDIDAS hoodie, he doesn’t even Harry a glance before he’s walking down the stairs towards the front door.  
The drive to the hospital is quiet besides Louis’ one comment “you better not get blood on my seats”. The A&E is surprisingly quiet and Harry gets helped right away. “So Mr. Styles let’s see the damage” the nurse says while unwrapping the towel. “That’s quite a cut you’ve got there, definitely needs stitches, I’m going to clean the cut before I inject the numbing serum and then I’ll get you all closed up.” Harry nods while the nurse gets up to get the supplies she needs. Harry looks over at Louis who’s sitting in the chair next to the bed glued to his phone:  
L- ‘Please can I come home El?’  
E- ‘You know the deal stay at Harry’s for these 6 months and then we’ll talk about getting married’  
L- ‘I don’t see why staying with him benefits us at all :/’  
E- ‘You will once it’s all over’  
L- ‘Fine, I love you, stuck at the hospital cause the stupid wanker cut his hand’  
E- ‘Don’t be a dick. Is he alright?’  
L- ‘I don’t care I hope he loses his hand’  
E- ‘Louis Tomlinson, this isn’t going to work if you keep being hostile towards him, be nice to him’  
L- ‘Why are you so pro Harry, he’s the reason we’re not getting married in 5 days’  
E- ‘It’s not just his fault, try and make an effort to resolve all this tension; he’s still your best friend. Now stop texting me and get back to Harry xx’

Louis put his phone back in his pocket and looks up to see the nurse putting in the last stitch. “All done; now come back in a week so they can be taken out, you may use tea tree oil which will help with the scarring. You’re free to go Mr. Styles.” She takes off her gloves giving them both a warm smiling before walking off.  
They walk back to the car him silence, Louis mulling over everything Eleanor said about being civil with Harry. “How many stitches did you get?” he asks not looking at Harry concentrating on the road. “Uh, five” Harry says timidly, “Dammit, only you could get so many stitches breaking a tea cup, you’ve always been clumsy” Louis says with a slight chuckle. The rest of the drive home it silent. Once there’re back home Harry thanks Louis, “Thank you for taking me, my hand is starting to hurt so I’m just going to take some pills and nap” he nods at Louis and walks off. 

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful, they don’t interact with one another much, and just the occasional ‘good morning’ they both stick to their rooms which at least has an ensuite so they don’t have to share a bathroom. Louis spends most of his time on his laptop streaming series, while Harry likes to sit outside and read. At the beginning of the second week Harry has to go back and get the stitches taken out, at just past noon he knocks on Louis door, “Hey Lou, uh Louis um could you um please take me back to the hospital to get these stitches taken out?” he waits for the sigh he knows is coming but is surprised when Louis opens the door fully dressed gives him a small nod as a greeting. 

“It looks like it’s closed up well, just keep applying the tea tree oil everyday and in a month you should hardly be able to see the scar” the nurse smiles at him “thank you very much” Harry smiles at her. Once they are back in the car and on the road Louis speaks up “Do you want to stop somewhere to get lunch?” he looks over at Louis nodding “that would be nice thanks”. He goes through the drive through at Nandos, “what do you want?” “Uh, whatever you’re having” he answers with a small smile. Louis places their order and pays for it. Once they’re back on the road Harry says, “Did you know Nandos is from South Africa?” Louis glances over at Harry, “You’re bloody random you know that” Harry just shrugs and eats in silence the rest of the way home.  
Niall calls the next day, he hasn’t told anyone about Louis living with him, “Hey, mate I’ll be back in London tomorrow, what to get lunch then?” “Yes that sounds so good right now, I really need to get out the house” Harry sighed exasperatedly. “Is something the matter?” Niall asked concerned. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, don’t really want to get into it. Have you spoken to Louis lately?” “Nah I haven’t, Liam spoke to him a few days ago and said he sounded really weird. Anyway I have to go, having a last family dinner before I leave, love you bro.” “Okay love you to mate”  
Harry decides again to cook for Louis; he hasn’t really seen him eat much since he’s been here. He calls from the bottom of the stairs, “Hey Louis, I made some pizza, its way to much for me to finish by myself, please come down and have some” he waits a beat to hear if Louis replies, he doesn’t. He looks down at the ground sighing in defeat. Grabbing him a couple slices and a beer and goes to sit on the couch puts the TV on and decides to watch 2 Broke Girls; he could do with some mindless comedic relief right now. It’s five minutes into the show when he hears a shuffling, he looks up in time to see Louis entering the lounge putting his beer on the coffee table and sitting down on the same couch as Harry, only right at the opposite end. They eat in silence for the rest of the episode, before Harry asks, “Do you want another slice?” Louis shook his head, “No” he got up and left. Once he was back in his room he pulled up his laptop, searching movies on Netflix, when he found one he settled on his bed. 

He fell asleep halfway through the movie only waking up at 2am, he groaned. He got up deciding to make himself some tea. When he was walking back to his room tea cup in hand he noticed the back door was open. Harry would never leave it open, he walked towards it and the closer he got to could hear a voice Harry must be on the phone. Who is he calling at 2am? It’s none of his business and is about to head back upstairs when he hears a chocked sob escape Harry, “he hates me so much mum, I thought we were slowly starting to break the ice and then he freezes it all over again.” Wait what? He was being civil to Harry he took him to the bloody hospital twice, bought him lunch and tonight they sat on the couch together eating dinner. He broke up his wedding to Eleanor he sure as hell shouldn’t expect them to go back to being best friends right away. He’s about to walk away when he hears “Why do I need to go on a date to forget about all of this... your logic is whack… Agh if I agree will you agree to never set me up with someone ever again… Fine, but I’m only doing this for you… yeah whatever love you too mum bye” Louis scrambles up the stairs and closes his door quickly. His heart is beating so fast, it’s probably from almost getting caught eavesdropping, just before he falls asleep he thinks that maybe it’s from hearing Harry has a date.

\---

“WHAT?” Niall all but screamed making the other people in the restaurant look at him. “Shh keep it down” Harry hissed. “So let me get this straight, Eleanor thinks Louis secretly has feelings for you so she told him to move in with you until the six months are up, and afterwards she’ll take him back and they’ll get married.” “Yeah that’s pretty much it” Harry says taking a sip of his water. “Bloody hell mate, and do you, you know think he has feelings for you?” Harry sure as hell doesn’t, “Absolutely not, I mean there was a time during the X factor when I thought that maybe he did, I mean we were each other’s first with a guy…” Niall chokes on his beer, he looks like he might have a heart attack, “I, uh, huh, what?” “Uh, yeah we never told anyone cause we were just trying to figure things out and we haven’t done anything since, except maybe a few drunk kisses. But over time he fell in love in love with Eleanor and I” Harry sighs, “and you keep your feeling for him all bottled up, Haz I’m so sorry.” Harry just shrugs; the rest of the lunch conversation is a lot less morbid.

\---

Saturday rolled by way to quickly, today was the day that Harry had his blind date with Anne’s work friend’s son, Eric. To say he wasn’t looking forward to it is a massive understatement. He just wasn’t in the right mindset to be going on a date, plus the little detail of him being married, he can’t exactly tell the guy he’s married. He sighs taking one last look in the mirror before leaving his room. He makes it downstairs and is surprised to see Louis Sitting at the kitchen counter, “where are you going?” he asks and curses himself for sounding harsher than he intended. Harry frowns at him, grabs his keys and replies, “I have a date, see ya” he can’t believe Louis asking him where he is going in a tone like he has a say in when and where he can leave the house.  
He makes it to the restaurant in fifteen minutes, but sits in his car for an extra five minutes trying to mentally prepare himself. He gets out of the car and slowly walks towards the restaurant entrance; he gives Eric’s name to the hostess and is led to the table. “Hi, you must be Harry, I’m Eric” this guy is gorgeous about 6ft3 dark hair and hazel eyes. “Hi” Harry says shyly as he sits down. “I’m sorry about this, my mum couldn’t stop talking about her friend that has a son down in London and seeing as I’m new here kind of pushed me to do this. But seeing you it was definitely worth it” he gives Harry a toothy grin. He gives him a smile back “so how do you like London? What do you do?” Harry asks. “Oh, London is really great I have always wanted to live in a big city, I’m a doctor, well almost a doctor I just have to finish this year of community service working at the hospital and then I’m officially one” Eric beams.  
The date actually went a lot better than Harry had planned and at the end they swapped numbers and Eric gave Harry a goodnight kiss on the cheek. By the time he got home it was just passed eleven. He went upstairs and as he passed Louis room the door opened, “So did you enjoy your date, you’re home early so you obviously didn’t get some, it’s a shame you could do with getting laid you’re way too uptight.” Harry suddenly felt really angry, “I don’t put out on the first date, and you’re the one who seems to need to get laid, why don’t you go call Eleanor” Harry sarcastically chuckles, “oh wait you can’t, you’re stuck here because she doesn’t want you anymore” he turned around and walked to his bedroom slapping the door shut, he flopped down face first on the mattress, he immediately regretted what he said, Louis just infuriates him so much. Louis on the other hand was so angry he was shaking he grabbed his phone to text Eleanor;  
L- ‘please can I come home I miss you ’  
He gets a reply a few minutes later;  
E- ‘No you know that, stop texting me, have you even tried making an effort with Harry?’  
He huffed and threw his phone against the pillow, he was so overwhelmed all he wanted to do was cry and that’s exactly what he did.

For the next two week they both ignored each other only leaving their rooms when they know the other is in theirs. Harry and Eric have been constantly texting since their first date and have even been on two more since. He really likes Eric, he’s a great guy and he is definitely someone Harry has dreamed about how his boyfriend should be.  
The only problem is that he’s not Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it. The next one should be up in the next week. Every month will be a chapter so the story should be about 10 chapter total.  
> (that comment about 2 broke girls being mindless, is not meant to offend any fans of the shows, I’m a huge fan too)  
> Also I’m from South Africa so I’m not familiar with the medical school requirements, so just go with that they have to do a year community service before they can become a doctor  
> 
> Please kudos and comment  
> xx
> 
> twitter: MeghannWood  
> Instagram: MeghannWood7


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait
> 
> Harry and Louis finally make up
> 
> By the way the story is set during the hiatus

MONTH 2  
The first two weeks of the second month go pretty much the same as the last two, with the only exception that Louis starts going out at nights instead of staying in. The good thing about living around London is that there are plenty of nightclubs to visit. Louis stumbles home every night after consuming countless drinks. He doesn’t even go to the clubs to dance or find a hook up; he just sits at the bar from 10pm-2am, drinking copious amounts of vodka mix drinks and tequila shots.  
Harry started to worry after the first week, expressing that concern to both Niall and Liam, but getting the same reply from both ‘Just leave him be, he’ll get over it soon enough’. So Harry does leave it, he continues to see Eric. He really enjoys spending time with him; he’s something new and different from his usual fast paced public life. After their fourth date Harry spent the night at Eric’s flat. He was really nervous but convinced himself that this is what happens after you’ve been on a few dates with someone. They didn’t have sex though but did get each other off. He’s not sure if he’s ready to have sex with Eric, there is just something holding him back, or someone but he refuses to acknowledge that part.

Niall and Liam come over with some beers and pizza at the beginning of the third week, which forces Harry and Louis to be in the same room after a month. Bless their band mates to take time out of their time off to help Harry and Louis get over their shit. They are all having a really good time all conversing with each other besides the obvious two when Niall finally speaks up “For fuck sakes, you two need to get over yourselves. You both said nasty things to each other that I’m sure none of you meant, I mean you two have been best friends for nearly six years and I know what’s happened is really shitty but this is the time that you’re really supposed to have the support of your best friend. So you’re going to apologise to each other now, Harry you go first” they all sit in silence, Niall has never been one to confront others on their problems. He’s always just been he’s carefree self so it takes them all a minute to digest what just happened. 

Harry takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry” he says with a shoulder shrug. “That wasn’t very sincere Harry, try again” Niall scoffs. For the first time in a really long time he looks at Louis in the eyes, “I’m really sorry Lou, I never meant for this to happen, and it’s hurtful that you think I’d do it on purpose. You’re my best friend; everything that I do is to benefit you and to make sure you’re happy. What I said the other night was very hurtful, you know me, I’d never say something hurtful like that not even to someone I don’t like. Can you please forgive me so we can enjoy these next few months we have together before you marry Eleanor?” Harry said with the utmost sincerity in his voice. “That was good Harry now you’re turn Louis”, Niall looks at Louis expectantly.  
He takes a deep breath and begins, “I’m sorry Haz, I was so incredibly mean to you, the one person I always made sure to never upset. I was just freaking out and wasn’t thinking and couldn’t admit that I was as much to blame for this as you are; it was just easier taking all my hurt and frustration out on you and that really isn’t fair. These last several weeks have been terrible and all I wanted was my best friend but I was too much of a coward to apologise. Please forgive me Haz I miss you so much” when Louis finishes he’s almost in tears, Harry on the other hand is crying, he flings himself at Louis, hugging him with all his might, “Of course I forgive you, you fool.”   
“Now seeing as you two has made up how about we get back to our bro night?” Liam says putting his arm around Niall’s shoulder, “How about we play some footie in the back garden, Niam vs. Larry?” Louis grins, “Oh you’re going down”

They play for the better part of the afternoon, sad to say team Larry lose, Harry really is like a baby giraffe all long legs and no coordination. Louis doesn’t mind though he’s just happy to have his best mate back. Niall and Liam leave just after supper and Louis and Harry decide to watch some movies on Harry’s laptop snuggled in bed like the old days. “What do you want to watch Lou?” Harry calls from his spot in bed. Louis comes walking into the room arms full with popcorn and beer, “How about deadpool, I’m in the mood for some comedy. Now budge up Harold so I can get comfy.” He hands Harry the bowl of popcorn and his beer, before getting into bed next to Harry, dramatically moving around in bed to get comfy. Harry snorts “are you quite done yet?” Louis stops moving grabs the popcorn, “come on start the film, gosh we haven’t got all night Harold” Harry rolls his eyes at him and presses play on the movie, “Firstly you know it’s just Harry and secondly, yes we do have all night” Harry is startled when Louis stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth, “hush I’m trying to watch the movie”

And that’s how it goes for the next two films, light banter between the two, like they used to do. Once the third film is done it’s just passed 12am. Harry gets up to throw the empty beer bottles away and going to the bathroom. Louis hears Harry’s phone vibrate on his nightstand, they always check each other’s phones, having never had secrets on them or nudes the other hasn’t seen, so he grabs Harry’s phone and he’s just about to call out to Harry that he has a text when he reads the message:  
Eric – ‘I’d love to see you again this week? How about Friday I’m off that day and I’ve always wanted to take a ride on the London Eye. Sleep tight, goodnight babe xx’

He’s a little stunned and has to read the text a couple more times to realise what it means. Harry is seeing someone and he never told Louis, they never kept such big secrets from each other. Harry walks back into the room and sees Louis holding his phone, “is that my phone?” Louis come out of his daze and looks at him “you have a text” he says handing Harry his phone. He freezes when he reads the text looking up and making eye contact with Louis. “So who’s Eric?”   
He swallows “um he’s the guy I’ve been kind of seeing.”   
“Yeah I figured that, why didn’t you tell me Harry, we don’t keep secrets like this from one another.” Louis says with hurt in his voice. “I know, but we haven’t really been talking to one another lately have we?” Harry states. And he’s right Louis doesn’t really have any right to be upset with Harry, “you’re right, I’m sorry. So tell me what’s he like?” He grins at Harry and patting the space on the bed next to him. Harry moves to sit next to him and gets under the covers, “Well he’s really nice, studying to be a doctor and we’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks. We’ve been on four dates” Louis looks a bit shocked, “Four dates already! I really have been a lousy best friend. So is he good in bed” he asks with a smirk. Harry gasps and punches Louis’ arm. “We haven’t had sex yet, you knob” Louis laughs at him, so is he the guy you had the date with that time we had that awful fight?” Harry nods, “yeah, mum kind of set me up with him. She’s friends with his mother”  
“Do you like him?” Harry looks down at his hands, “I mean yeah he’s nice, it’s still early days though” Louis nods “Okay well are you going to reply to him or just leave the poor lad hanging, honestly Harold” he laughs and shoves him. Harry grabs his phone and opens the text to Eric;

H- ‘I’d love to go out Friday, let me know, goodnight xx’

“You’re so terrible at texting” Louis sighs and then laughs. Harry shakes his head, “whatever Lou, I’m tired think I’m going to turn in” he adds with a yawn. Louis makes to get out of the bed but Harry stops him by grabbing his arm, “Um, you can stay if you want, I’ve missed your cuddles” Harry says sheepishly. Louis smiles so brightly and makes a move to get back in bed, Harry turns on his side and Louis scoots up behind him to spoon him. They both fall asleep smiling.

Friday arrives and Harry is nervous, Louis convinced him to let Eric pick him up so Louis could meet him. Louis might not be the tallest guy but he sure can be intimidating when he wanted to. He’s just finishing up with his hair when the door bell rings. He makes his way downstairs and sees Eric and Louis talking in the hallway. “Hi, Eric” he says a little shyly. “Harry, hey” Eric greets with a kiss on the cheek, “ready to go?” he nods and heads for the door. “Have fun you two, it was really nice meeting you Eric” Louis calls as they are walking out the door, “was great meeting you two” Eric says with a smile. The door closes and Louis lets out a sigh, he doesn’t know why he’s feeling slightly jealous that he’s not out with Harry today.

Harry is trying to enjoy himself he really is, but he just keeps thinking that he’d rather be hanging out with Louis. Now that they were on good terms again he just wanted to spend time with him. Harry shakes his head, he’s out with a really nice guy, and he should be having fun. He and Eric make it to the front of the line Eric grabs Harry’s hand and they file inside along with the other visitors waiting in line. It starts moving and Eric’s face lights up, “This is so amazing! I swear we can see the whole of London from here” Eric’s excitement is contagious and has Harry smiling along, the rest of the ride the two try to point out as many landmarks are they can. Afterwards they head to a quaint Italian restaurant, they ordered a bottle of red wine, Eric ordering a Fettuccine Alfredo and Harry the tomato and spinach Gnocchi.   
“Do you have any plans for the rest of the break this year?” Eric asks when they’re halfway done with their dinner. “Um no I haven’t planned anything, I’ve kind of make a point of not planning anything” Harry takes a bite of food and swallows before he continues “my life for the past several years have been planned to the last second and now having this break I just want to spontaneously do things. It’s been really great not having to live by a schedule.”  
“I totally understand. Well I’ll definitely try and be more spontaneous with you” Eric grinned at Harry. The rest of the dinner conversation was light and easy. Eric insisted on paying and once they left the restaurant Eric turned to Harry, “Would you like to come to mine?”   
Harry hesitated he knew that according to the ‘dating rule’ that you have sex after the third date and this was date number five, but he also wasn’t sure he was ready. He found his mouth speaking before his brain could catch up; “yeah sure” wait what!?  
The drive to Eric’s was mostly quiet, once they reached his flat Harry’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest. “Would you like something to drink?” Eric asks from the kitchen, “just some water thanks” he replies and makes his way to the lounge. Eric’s enters the lounge holding to bottles of water, “thanks”   
They sit in relative silence for a while until Eric places his and Harry’s water bottles on the coffee time and turns to Harry, “I’ve been wanting to do this all night” he puts both hands on Harry’s face and kisses him. Harry lets him, he’s a really good kisser slow and gentle, he also lets Eric deepen the kiss, lets him lead him to the bedroom, undress him and fuck him. Harry felt like he was on autopilot while it was happening, it wasn’t that Eric was bad in bed, he just didn’t feel what a person is supposed to feel while having sex, unquenchable passion.

He lay awake until he was certain Eric was asleep, got up and got dressed quietly and left, he felt terrible for leaving but he just couldn’t wake up the next morning next to Eric, knowing now that there was no spark between them. He got home just after 3am, he walked up the stairs, passed Louis bedroom door walking towards his room when he stopped turned around and slowly opened Louis door. He quietly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Louis. Louis stirred and asked in a groggy voice, “how was your date?” Harry shook his head and cuddled up close to Louis, he fell asleep within minutes.

\---

He was quiet the next day and Louis could tell something was wrong, but he had already made plans for the day so he couldn’t interrogate him for answers. “Hey sourpuss I’m going out for lunch but when I get back you better has a smile on that face because we’re going clubbing tonight” he said with a cheeky grin, “I don’t want to go out tonight” Harry whined. “Tough shit, see you later” 

He started to feel nervous the minute he entered the little café. She was sitting at a table near the back. He slowly made his way to her and when he got to the table he greeted her shyly and sat down. “For goodness sake you don’t have to act so meekly around me Lou” she laughed. “I know I’m sorry” Louis said feeling stupid for being nervous, this was Eleanor after all, his fiancée. The waitress came and took their order and while they were waiting for their food they made idle chitchat. Once the food arrived so did the tougher questions.  
“How are you and Harry?” Eleanor asked. “He’s good we’ve made up and are best friends again.” Louis says while stuffing a few chips in his mouth. (We call French fries, chips here in South Africa) “About time, I was starting to worry you two might kill each other before these six months were over” Eleanor laughed. “I don’t think we were that far off” Louis shook his head chuckling. Louis turned serious all of a sudden, “I really miss you El. Harry and I are best mates again, can’t I just come home?” she sighs “Come out with us tonight and you’ll see that there are no romantic feeling between Harry and I” Louis all but pleads. “Okay I’ll come out with you two tonight” Louis grins and the rest of lunch he doesn’t stop grinning.   
\---  
Harry’s been ignoring Eric’s texts all day; he doesn’t know what to say to him. He knows he can’t string him along especially after realising he doesn’t have romantic feeling for him. Louis is out to lunch and he’s been sitting here all morning and most of the afternoon contemplating what to do. At around 3pm he comes to the conclusion that he needs to see Eric and end things, he can’t do I over the phone he was raised to face your problems the hard way and not take the coward’s way out. He texts Eric asking if he can come over and when he gets confirmation he grabs his car keys and heads out the door.   
He arrives and Eric’s place but it takes him five minutes sitting him the car to build up the courage to face Eric. His heart is beating out of his chest and he’s starting to sweat. He knocks on Eric’s door, there’s no backing out now. Eric opens the door with a smile on his face, “hey Harry come on in” Harry makes his way to the lounge and sits down on the couch. “So what’s up?” “We need to talk” they say at the same time. “That’s never a good sign” Eric says. “I really like you Eric I do, it’s just that I don’t have romantic feeling for you” There Harry finally has it out. “You could have said something before we had sex” Eric says. “I know I’m so sorry, Eric” Harry doesn’t meet his eyes. “I can’t make you feel something you don’t. You’re a great guy Harry and I really liked you. I’d like for us to be friends but I can’t right now” Harry nods “I understand” Eric stands up “Um I think you should go”  
They walk towards the door with an awkward silence between the two. They reach the door Eric opens it and says “Goodbye Harry.” Harry looks up at him “Goodbye Eric” and he leaves.  
Breaking up with someone is never easy. Harry didn’t want to go out tonight but now he thinks he really needs it. He drives around for a while, stops to get some takeaways for supper and at just passed 9:30pm he gets home. He’s greeted by a worried looking Louis at the door “Fucking hell Harry where have you been, I’ve been sitting here waiting and worrying about you for hours” he punches Harry in the arm, “Ouch you arsehole I was just driving around, I needed to clear my head”   
“Clear your head from what?” Louis questions. “I broke up with Eric” Louis looks surprised “Why did you break up with him?” Harry sighs “I just didn’t have romantic feelings for him and it wasn’t fair to string him along.” Louis nodded understandably, “well then you could definitely use this night out, so go shower and change so we can go” he shoves Harry playfully towards the stairs. 

“This place is packed! I can hardly move to get to the bar” Louis shoves his way through the hoards of people to get to the bar, “hey mate can I get four shots and two beers” Louis orders, “four shots are you insane!” Harry exclaims. “We are here to take your mind off things young Harold and we’re going to do that by getting you shitfaced” Louis grins. The bartender arrives with their drinks; Louis thanks him and leads Harry to the VIP section of the club, “drink up” Louis says handing him the two shots.  
An hour later Eleanor arrives, Louis is feeling a slight buzz from the alcohol but Harry is tipsy. “You came” Louis hugs her “of course I did I said I would, now are you going to get me a drink or not” she chuckled. The three of them hung out, drank, laughed and danced. Harry was really enjoying himself having completely forgotten about the drama from earlier the day. He found a really good looking guy on the dance floor and the two were grinding against each other. A couple of meters away Louis and Eleanor were also grinding on the dance floor, the alcohol making the two forget what’s happened the last several weeks. Louis leans down to kiss up her neck, his hand snaking under her dress to rub her through her panties. She moans and whispers “bathroom now” and Louis happily obeys. 

Harry soon after goes looking for them, having seen they disappeared from the dance floor, after drunkenly stumbling around he sees them both looking very dishevelled leaving the toilets. He feels a pang of something in his chest, either hurt or jealously or maybe both and it quickly sobers him up.   
The two walk up to him looking very happy and Harry’s done, “It’s pretty late I’m going home” he tries to, mask the look of hurt on his face, it fools Louis but not Eleanor who instantly feels guilty for what happened. She loves Louis, she really does and she thinks the two could have a great life together. But she can’t marry him knowing that he’s suppressed feeling for Harry and might wake up one day years down the line and realise he was too scared to explore his feelings for Harry and feel like he settled being with her. Which is what happened with her grandmother, who was in love with a poor builder whom her parents didn’t approve of and married Eleanor’s grandfather to please her family.  
“It is pretty late and I should be heading home too, I have lunch with my parents tomorrow” she gave Louis a kiss on the cheek and hugged Harry, before she let go she whispered “I’m sorry, fight for him” she smiled at the two and left the club. Harry was a little stunned by what she said; did he really hear her correctly? “Come on Harold lets go home” he allowed himself to be led out the club by Louis.

They arrived back home and before they went to their separate bedrooms Louis pulled Harry into a hug and drunkenly murmured, “I love you Harry”   
Harry stood outside Louis’ bedroom door for a while trying to figure out what he meant, after a while he reasoned he must have just meant it as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my grandfather was diagnosed with cancer and died all within the space of this month, so its al been pretty hectic.  
> Its unedited so I’m sorry if there’s any typos or grammatical errors.   
> Just want to say that I’m from South Africa and our English is very similar to English from England, so some of the words might be used differently to those in American.  
> I know some people like making Eleanor a bitch in their stories but I saw no need to do that, I feel she plays a better role in the story if she’s nice. I also thought I’d write in why she’s so pro Larry instead of her just being and you guys not understanding why.  
> I’ll try and update within the next two weeks  
> Feedback is much appreciated.   
> xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Realisation

MONTH 3  
Louis and Harry went back to being inseparable. They loved living with each other again like back in the day. Louis probably got the better end of the stick always waking up to Harry cooking him breakfast, cleaning up after him and pretty much being a house husband. Which actually didn’t bother Harry at all he loved being domestic and it was just a bonus that it was all for Louis, he would secretly daydream that they were a proper in love married couple. 

A couple of weeks into their third month Harry woke up at 2am. He tried to get back to sleep but after tossing and turning for a good 30mins he decided to just get up and make himself a cup of tea, it always helped him sleep. He tiptoes quietly down the passage as to not wake Louis. He passes his closed door but stops when he hears the creek of the bed and quiet groans.  
Harry feels himself heat up, was Louis really masturbating at this time of the night? Because he isn’t one to just leave Louis be and masturbate in private, he slowly opens the door, never more thankful that he asked the house staff to spray Q20 on all the squeaky hinges (they really were a pet peeve of his). When the door was open just wide enough to see Louis on the bed, Harry immediately felt himself harden, the sight in front of him was orgasmic. Louis was lying on top of the duvet, naked with his laptop on and his right hand wrapped around himself pumping furiously, while his other hand fondled his balls. 

Louis was letting out these noises which were a mixture of a moan and whimper. Harry couldn’t believe he was actually standing in the door way while his best mate/possible love of his life was jerking off. Louis moans started getting louder and his hand movements more erratic, Harry took this as his queue to leave, he did not want to get caught perving.

He slowly closed Louis bedroom door and all but sprinted back to his bedroom. Once he’s gracelessly jumped onto his bed, he shimmies out of his boxers and wraps a hand around himself. He lets out an involuntary loud moan; he then bites down on his free hand to keep quiet. There are images of Louis filling his brain, he has never seen anything hotter than he just witnessed. He closes his eyes and images its Louis touching him, making him feel so good. In a matter of minutes he’s spilling over his hand and onto his lower stomach. He would probably be embarrassed by quickly he came if it wasn’t for the amazing orgasm he just had. He grabs a couple of tissues to clean off, tosses them onto the door making a mental note to put them in the bin in the morning, pulls his boxers back up and within minutes he was asleep.

\---

Okay so Harry has been acting weird. Louis has noticed that the last couple of days that Harry has been avoiding eye contact and when they do make eye contact he turns away and blushes. Zayn was in town for a few days and Louis has been dying to see him. The two made plans to go out for lunch and maybe hit up a few stores. “Harry I’m leaving to meet up with Zayn, stop being so weird and come say goodbye”, Louis says was amusement in his voice. Harry comes bounding down the stairs looking ridiculous with a towel wrapped around his head.  
“Harold seriously”, Louis raises an eyebrow at him and laughs; “you look like a woman”. Harry pretends to flip the towel like he’s flipping hair and says, “You’re just jealous you don’t have long enough hair to do this. Haters gonna hate” he tries to sound sassy but fails. Louis full on laughs at him and puts of a fake girl accent, “I literally can’t” he ends up laughing again. “I’ll leave you to it then. There’s avocado and cucumber in the fridge for a face mask white girl” he smirks at Harry, because he’s caught him before with that on his face. “Get out you’re being mean” Harry pouts. Louis just carries on laughing until the front door is closed behind him. 

He arrives at the restaurant him and Zayn are meeting for lunch and finds him already at their table. “Hey mate, fuck I’ve missed you” he says while giving Zayn a hug. “Missed you too man”. Zayn’s quiet for a beat then says, “So I heard you’re living with Harry, how did that happened the last time I saw you, you looked like you wanted to murder him”. Louis lets out a long sigh, thankfully before he says anything the waiter comes up to them asking for their order. Once they’ve ordered Zayn gives Louis an expectant look. 

“It’s a long story man, but the shortened version is that, a judge ordered that Harry and I have to stay married for six months before we can get a divorce. When I told Eleanor she totally freaked out on me. She told me that she thinks I have hidden feeling for Harry so I should live with him these six months to figure out if I really do love Harry”, once Louis done he lets out a long breath.  
“Wow mate, I’ve missed out on a lot” The food arrives shortly and the both tuck in and make small talk while they eat. “Okay so be honest with me here, do you have any feeling for Harry?” Zayn asks Louis with a serious tone. Louis lets out an exasperated sigh, “No I don’t, why does everyone keep asking me that” shakes his head and leans it back against the seat. “I think you’re lying, if not deliberately then subconsciously. I’ve watched you and Harry together for five years, there’s something there I know it. You need to admit to yourself that you have feelings for Harry and I think you’ll surprise yourself with just how big a part Harry has always played in your life, every decision you’ve ever made has somehow involved him”.  
Louis opens his mouth ready to protest but Zayn puts his hand up stopping him, “Lou I don’t know why you’re so closed off to being with Harry, but I think you need to really think about what life would be like being with him” Louis rubs his hands over his face “I don’t even know where to begin”. Zayn grins at him “why not type up a pros and cons list for dating Harry.” Louis stares at him blankly, “Are you fucking serious?”, “As a heart attack, now come up let’s not talks about Harry anymore and go shopping”

\---

Later that night after him and Harry binged watched the first half of the first season of Fuller House, Louis went up to his room and opened up a word document. He made a table dividing it and giving it the header, pros and cons to dating Harry.  
Pros  
He’s your best mate  
Loyal  
Domestic  
Funny  
Bad at telling jokes  
Curly hair  
Dimples  
Green eyes  
Good in bed ;)  
Easy to love

Cons  
He’s your best mate  
You’re in a band together  
Engaged to someone else

The list just made him more confused, so he pulled out his phone to text Zayn;

L: ‘That didn’t help me at all, just made me more confused’

A few minutes later his phone chimed signalling a text;

Z: ‘you’re fucking useless. Try this who can’t you live your life without?’

Louis spent an hour thinking about that, making up different scenarios in his head, but he ultimately came down to, he would be utterly devastated if he didn’t have Harry in his life. “Oh shit, I have feelings for Harry’ 

L: ‘I have feelings for Harry’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait. I’ve been super busy.  
> The chapter is a little short, but from next chapter its Larry working out their shit and finally/maybe getting together.  
> Feedback is always appreciated   
> I’ll try not leave it so long before I update again.


	5. Chapter 5

Month 4  
It has been a couple of weeks since Louis big revelation. In the beginning he was scared shitless, he has only ever seen Harry as a friend only ever allowed himself to have friendly feeling towards him. But deep down there has always been more.

2010 X Factor auditions  
Louis is a little nervous, okay scratch that a lot nervous. He’s about to go on stage an sing in front of Simon Cowell, hell if his audition gets aired the whole world will see it, he really doesn’t want to mess up. A curly haired lad had just finished and got all yeses. Fuck he has an amazing voice how is he supposed to compete with that.  
He wonders around for a bit before a producer finds him and tells him he’s going on stage in 10 minutes. His hands are shaking; he needs to calm himself down, and goes searching for the nearest bathroom. Once he locates one he walks straight to the sinks and turns the cold tap on and splashes his face a few times. He hears a urinal flush which breaks him out of his weird internal freak out.  
“Oops sorry I didn’t mean to give you a fright”, Louis turns around and comes face to face with the curly haired lad he saw sing earlier.  
“Hi, uh its fine, I’m kind of just freaking out a bit I have to go and audition now” Louis says while the boy walks up to the sink to wash his hands. Louis grabs a few paper towels to dry his hands.  
“Your audition was really good mate, you’ve got a great voice” Louis notices the boy blush at that, “Thanks, I was so nervous thought I was going to mess up”  
Louis smiles at him and extends his right hand, “I’m Louis by the way”, the boy shakes his hand “I’m Harry”. “Well Harry it was great to meet you but I’ve got to run before I miss my audition” Louis winks at him; “see you at boot camp curly” Harry blushes and murmurs a “bye”.  
Its only after his audition does Louis thinks back to the bathroom scene and realises he was flirting with the boy. He’s always stopped himself when he found himself looking and thinking about other boys, he likes girls’ end of.  
But fate kind of had other ideas for Louis thrusting him straight towards the boy who would change his whole outlook on life and sexuality.

He got a simple text telling him to come over the next day after he sent the text. Louis knocked on the door took a few deep breaths before the door to the house opened and revealed Eleanor.  
“you look like shit, come on in I already made a pot of tea I know one cup isn’t going to be enough” and Louis is so thankful for her, but at the same time annoyed as to why he can’t just only have feeling for her and not her and Harry. Feelings fucking suck.  
“So walk me through it, you finally admit you have feeling for him, how did you realise?” Eleanor asks while pouring a cup of tea for the both of them. She hands one to Louis and leads back in her seat.  
“Well Zayn is in town and we met up for lunch and he kind of put it in perspective for me, made me draw up a pros and cons table of being with Harry. But that didn’t really help much just made he even more confused so he told he to image what life would be like without either of you in my life and I just realised that, I’d be devastated without Harry in my life” Louis takes a big gulp of his tea once he’s finished talking.  
“I still love you though El, and we would have been so happy being married. Why did everything have to go to shit” Louis buries his face in his hands.  
“Oh Lou, I love you I do, but I’ve come to realise these last few months we’ve been apart that we’re more like friends than lovers. I’ve also realised that I quite like being independent and on my own. I think I was always scared of being alone that I just kind of head first into our relationship, I put all my time into it. But now that I’ve been on my own my passion for fashion and blogging has returned, which is why Max and I are starting up our own fashion blog and I love it.”  
Louis can’t help but smile; he hasn’t seen Eleanor’s face light up with so much enthusiasm in a really long time. This in turn makes Louis realise that she’s right, she’s amazing and they are great together but only as friends.  
“You know I came here today with such a huge weight on my shoulders but now I feel so light. I just don’t know how to go about being with Harry. He’s been kind of acting strange these last few days, doesn’t want to look me in the eye.”  
“Just talk to him, maybe he’s just feeling a little overwhelmed. It can’t be easy for him to have to live with the man he loves and thinking that man loves someone else.” Eleanor stands up from the couch and goes around the coffee table to stand in front of Louis. She extends her hands to him which he takes and stands up accepting the hug. She says into his ear while they hug, “I’m really happy you’ve finally gotten your head out of your arse and realised he’s the one. Go home to your man Lou” She laughs while stepping out of his arms, “that’s a sentence I never thought I’d say”  
Louis laughs along with her, “that’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear. Well I’m off, wish me luck” Louis walks towards the front door. “You don’t need luck, bye Lou”, “Bye El”

\---  
Harry can’t help that he’s been acting weird. He feels so guilty; its one thing to spy on Louis getting himself off it’s a whole other thing to get yourself off to those images. So he’s being trying to ignore Louis which is not the best idea, he knows he should just suck it up and get over it, so what if he did that. He’s sitting in the couch struggling with this internal turmoil when he hears Louis’ car pull up. “Okay Harry just act normal” he says to himself.  
“Hey H, I’m home and I brought lunch” Louis finds him in the lounge “mate I went to that health food shop you like and got you the ugliest looking green smoothie and some weird wrap I can’t pronounce the name of” Louis pulls a disgusted face handing Harry his lunch, “and I got McDonalds for myself” Harry gives him a look as to say ‘that’s not healthy’. “I love you H but I refuse to eat that shit” Louis says while grabbing the TV remote and deciding to watch the rest of Fuller House.  
The two eat in comfortable silence, once they all done Harry stands up to throw the packaging the food came in away. Louis takes a deep breath trying to will himself not to chicken out, he needs to have this conversation with Harry. Harry comes back and sits right next to him on the couch; Louis turns slightly to face him.  
“So Harry can we talk for a bit” Harry gets this sort of a deer caught in the headlights look, all that’s going through his mind is that, ‘oh shit he knows, he knows how creepy I am and that I watched him wank’.  
“So recently I’ve sort of come to a realisation. Well I think I’ve actually always known, um, it’s just taken about a billion people and years to figure out, but I think I’m 100 percent sure now” Louis nods “jip I’m sure, and it’s a little scary for me, I mean I always been adamant of thinking one way and only allowing myself to think that way, but I can’t do that anymore I want to finally take a deep breath and be free. I’m not sure how this is going to work or what’s going to happen. And” Louis chuckles, “I think I’ve confused myself with this weird and confusing speech and by the look on your face you’re just as confused.  
“So what I’m trying to say is that, I have feeling for you Harry, always have and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to figure my shit out. I don’t know what’s going to happen or where this leads, but I’m really hoping I get to figure it all out with you, us being together.”  
Harry is stunned to silence. This is not where he thought this conservation was going to go and before he can stop himself he’s bursting out laughing. He abruptly stops when he sees the look on Louis’ face, “No, no Lou I’m not laughing at you, it’s just that when you said we needed to talk I thought you knew about the other night” Harry lets out another laugh. “What happened the other night?” Harry wants to smack himself, how could he let that slip, he mumbles a “nothing” not looking at Louis. “Harry” Louis says in a stern voice, and if they weren’t about to just have this conversation Harry might actually be a little turned on by that voice.  
“I repeat, what happened?”  
“Um so funny story, I couldn’t sleep the other night so I got up to make some tea and I walked passed your door and heard noises. And shit Lou I’m so sorry but I kind of, might have opened the door and watched you wank” Harry’s face is beet red by the time he’s done. He refuses to look at Louis. “You’re not the first person to walk in on me wank Haz, it’s not like you got off on it” .If it’s possible Harry turns even redder, “you didn’t”  
“I’m so sorry Lou, I feel so disgusted in myself that I did, I’m so sorry please don’t hate me” Harry is almost in tears. All of a sudden Louis lets out a loud laugh, “this is the best thing I’ve ever heard, wait till the boys find out” he continues laughing, “no Lou you can’t tell anyone please, I’m so sorry”.  
Louis’ laughter dies down, “you know I wouldn’t H, its actually kinda hot, knowing you were wanking thinking of me” Harry mumbles a quite, “I always think of you”. Louis looks at him questionably, “what was that?” Harry blushes and shakes his head, “Nothing. Wait, did you just confess you have feeling for me?” All remnants of the previous interruption forgotten.  
Louis looks Harry in the eyes and nods, “yes I do. I really do and I’m not sure where this is going to lead but I really want to try”  
Harry’s face breaks out in a dimple popping blinding smile. 

\---

So here they are now halfway through the fourth month and over the moon happy. It started off really slow both of them scared to make a proper move, until a week after their conversation Louis builds up the courage and while the two are sitting on the couch watching some movie puts both hands on Harry’s face turns his head away from the scene and leans in and kisses him. From then on they can’t stop kissing each other.  
They haven’t had sex yet both deciding to take things slow, to try and make the transition from friends to lovers as easy as possible.  
It’s a Thursday night and the couple are sitting on the patio outside enjoying the lovely warm summer evening. Harry is sipping from his glass of wine, reading a book, while Louis is just basking in the heat with his beer. He turns to Harry and can’t help the smile that forms on his lips, “Hey H, keep tomorrow night open, we’re going on a date”  
Harry smirks at him, “oh is that so and what if I was busy tomorrow” Louis pushes his sunglasses off his face and onto his head, “well if you’re busy I’m sure I can find someone else to go on a date with me” Louis shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. Harry blanches, he gets up from his seat and plonks himself down n Louis lap and wraps his arms around his neck, “You better not” he smiles at Louis, “so where are you taking me for our date?” he smiles widely at Louis. “It’s a surprise just he ready at 7pm and wear something pretty” Louis smirks at him.

He’s not freaking out, of course he isn’t, he’s not about to go on a date with the boy he’s been in love with for nearly six years. He has his laptop on his desk and he’s skyping Gemma, “I don’t know what to wear” he whines. “It doesn’t matter what you wear as long as you leave enough buttons open to show your tits” Gemma replies with a smirk. Harry flips her off and mumbles “I don’t have tits”. He finally settles for a floral patterned shirt, black skinny jeans and his Chelsea boots.  
“So where is Louis by the way?” Gemma asks while he’s zipping up his boots. “I don’t know he left this morning before I got up left a note saying he was going to do this proper and he’ll pick me up at my door” Harry shakes his head with a fond smile on his face, “he’s such a dork.”  
Just then the door bell rings, “oh shit he’s here, Gem I’m so nervous”, “don’t be its just Lou, now go don’t leave him waiting. Have fun and be safe” she says before signing off. Harry takes a deep breath and makes his way to the front door. When he opens it he sees Louis standing there with an orchid in his hand with a big smile on his face. “I got you an orchid cause red roses are so cliché” Louis says offering Harry the flower. He beams takes the flower and places in on the entryway table grabs his keys and locks the front door. Louis leads him to the car and opens the car for him. “So where are we going?”  
Louis makes his way down the street, “it’s a surprise”. They drive for about 20 minutes before they stop in front of a fancy Italian restaurant. “Lou we can’t go in here, we’re so underdressed” Harry says looking at his and Louis outfits, who’s wearing Vans, and this is so not the type of place you wear Vans too. Louis opens his car door for him and once he’s out locks the car and takes Harry’s hand leading him to the restaurant entrance.  
Harry lets out a gasp when he sees the inside, all the tables have been moved and there’s only one table in the middle, surrounded by candles. “Oh Lou this is amazing, you did all of this for me?” Harry says teary eyed, he is so in awe. “Of course I did, I needed our first date to be one you would never forget” Louis says while leading Harry over to the table, he pulls out his chair for him before he takes his own seat across the table from Harry.  
Dinner is a bit of a blur for Harry consists of five different courses of the best tasting food he has ever eaten. Once they are done with dinner Louis leans Harry to the car. When they are back on the road, Louis drives for about 5 minutes before he stops outside Harry’s favourite gelato shop. Louis buys them each their favourite a coconut flavour for Harry and a cookie and cream for himself. They sit on the little bench outside the shop eating in content silence.  
“You finished there H, we have one more stop to make” Louis says while making his way to the car. They stop outside the movie theatre, “I’ll let you pick what we watch” Louis says. Harry chooses some romcom while Louis buys them concessions. They pick a spot right at the back Louis immediately grabbing Harry’s hand to hold it. Harry did try to sneak a few kisses but was denied every time.  
They arrived home at just passed midnight. Louis stops Harry just before he opens the front door. “This was a proper first date which means you get a kiss before you go inside” Louis states and pulls Harry in by his hips and kisses him sweetly. They break apart both with happy smiley faces. They make their way inside taking their shoes off at the door and heading upstairs. They stop outside Louis’ bedroom door, “No sex on a first date Harold what kind of a lady do you take me for” Louis says with fake offense. “Not a lady at all” he adds with a smirk. Louis smacks his arm, “Alright goodnight you. I had a great time” Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Was the best date I’ve ever been on, night Lou” Harry makes his way back to his room. He falls asleep and dreams of blue eyes and a dazzling smile. 

\---

Their third date takes place on the Saturday of the last week of the fourth month. They decided to take a drive down to the beach. The two left early in the morning so that they could spend as much time at the beach as possible.  
It was a surprisingly hot day for England, which equaled perfect beach weather. They spent the better part of the day laying on the beach tanning and trying to dunk each other in the ocean. When late afternoon rolled in they headed back home to London. They were both just so content that it was a quiet ride home. They stopped to get take away for dinner and ate it in the car.  
They were both knackered when they got home Harry deciding to take a long hot bath while Louis went up to his room. Harry filled the bath and when he got in he let out a long sigh. He closes his eyes are lets the warm water relax him. Since their first date they have become a little more intimate, a few blow jobs and hand jobs here and there, Louis only letting them take it so far. It frustrated Harry to no end; he just really wanted to get fucked by Louis. The longer he lay in the bath the longer he thought about Louis pounding into him, he realised he was hard.  
Making his mind up that tonight is the night he got out of the bath, pulled the plug he didn’t bother to dry himself just put his bathrobe on. He made his way through his room but stopped before he got to the door and walked to his bedside table, opened it and took out the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.  
He makes his way to Louis’ room and opens the door quietly. Louis is lying on top of the duvet in just a pair of sweats and his hair looks damp, he must have taken a shower. He’s fast asleep and for a slip seconds Harry considers turning around and leaving Louis be, but he doesn’t instead he places the items he brought on the bedside table and takes he robe off. He climbs naked onto the bed, he sits on his knees and just watches Louis, and he’s so beautiful.  
Harry leans down and starts leaving kisses up and down Louis torso. When that doesn’t rouse Louis Harry takes his right nipple into his mouth and bites down gently before sucking on it. Louis begins to stir and when he wakes up its to the sight of Harry naked.  
“Harry what are you doing?” Louis pulls Harry away from his nipple to look at him, “I just want you so badly Lou. Please don’t turn me away.” And how can Louis when Harry looks like he’ll burst into tears if Louis denies him.  
“Okay love, lay down for me” Harry quickly obeys him lying with his head on the pillows. Louis moves to the side of him and leans down to kiss him. He starts the kiss off slow and sweet but Harry is having none of it, he whines “Lou please, just touch me” Louis leans back on his hunches to look at Harry, “so needy love”  
He moves down the bed until he’s situated between Harry’s legs. He leans down slowly until he’s eye level with Harry’s cock before he kitten licks the tip. Harry’s hips buck up and he lets out a whine, “more please”.  
Louis takes the head into his mouth and pumps the rest with his hand. Harry’s moans get more erratic so Louis pulls off. “On your front for me, so I can prep you” Louis instructs. Harry does as he’s told and Louis move to the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom.  
He uncaps the bottle and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. He moves his hand to Harry dips his fingers between his cheeks and teases his hole. “Please Lou” Harry pleads. Louis pushes his first finger in revealing in how tight he feels around his finger, he begins to move it slowly.  
A few minutes later he has three fingers inside of Harry thrusting them rhythmically, “I’m ready please Lou” Harry begs. Louis takes his fingers out of Harry moves off the bed to get his sweats off, he completely forgot he had them on, he’s so hard in then and they have a wet spot from where he’s been leaking precome. He slips the condom on and slicks himself up, “Oh you back love, I want to see you” Louis instructs, Harry gets on his back and Louis grabs his thighs and wraps them around his hips. He lines himself up and slowly begins to push in. It’s like a white hot heat “you’re so tight” Louis moans, he stills once he’s bottomed out giving Harry chance to adjust.  
“Move” Harry nearly shouts, it feels so good to finally have Louis inside of him. Louis begins to thrust slowly at first enjoy the drag of Harry’s walls against him. Harry soon gets impatient with the slow speed he grabs Louis’ arse and starts making him thrust quicker.  
Louis unwraps Harry’s legs from his waist folds his legs in half and starts thrusting harder and faster. All that can be heard are the groans from Louis and the whimpers from Harry. Louis moves around to try and find Harry’s prostate, he again moves Harry’s legs now placing them over his shoulders and he leans Harry almost in half, he grabs a hold of the headboard and really begins fucking into him.  
The new angle has Louis nailing his prostate with every thrust. Louis can hear Harry’s moans change and become more high pitched, he move his right hand to between their bodies and grabs a hold of Harry’s shaft and begins pumping in time to his thrusts, “come on harry come for me baby” and that’s all Harry needs and three pumps later he’s releasing all over Louis hand and his stomach. Harry’s orgasm causes in to clench down on Louis and with a few more thrusts he’s spilling into the condom and collapsing on top of Harry.  
Once they’ve caught their breath Louis pulls out of Harry takes the condom off ties it and throws it in the bin. He makes his way to the bathroom to grab a damp flannel to wipe himself and Harry. When he’s done he drops the towel on the floor, manoeuvres Harry so that he’s under the duvet and climbs in next to him. Harry turns onto his side to face him, “Lou” he begins but Louis shushes him, gathers him up in his arms and plants a kiss in his forehead. They both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days!!!  
> YAY Larry!! They finally together. This is more fun to write than them fighting. So if things go well hopefully the next chapter will be soon.  
> So how I work it out in my head is that next chapter will be month 5 and at the end of that their 6 months are over. So there maybe two or three chapter left.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, I’m really crap at writing smut, it’s so much more easier to read it than write it haha.  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> xx


End file.
